russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 revamped its programming for the millennials
February 1, 2018 AS PART of its efforts to attract the millennial audiences and regain its revenue, Albano-led RPN 9 has decided to completely revamp its programming all-day and all-night by launching new shows. RPN’s new weekend lineup hosts (from left): Chienna Filomeno, VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Aaron DeTommaso, VJ Kelly dela Cruz, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Carl Guevara, Kamille Filoteo and Jungee Marcelo Under the current leadership of Armie Jarin-Bennett as president, and Lenny C. Parto as the entertainment head, the Kasama network RPN 9 will be reinvented as the general entertainment station for the millennials, which is set to air these new programming by catering to a younger and the more of a millennial audience starting this month. Under the banner Morning Talaga, viewers can have a Kasama mornings with Newswatch sa Umaga at 5:30 a.m., followed by the morning show Wake Up Call at 6 a.m. with Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud, before the curriculum-based educational Eskwela ng Bayan series from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. featuring the back-to-back airing of Karen's World and Alikabok every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and Why? and Solved every Tuesday and Thursday; and two popular children's programs Barney & Friends at 9 a.m. and Sesame Street at 9:30 a.m. Under the banner Lunchtime Talaga, the weekday noontime block will feature the Tagalog dub The Simpsons at 11 a.m., followed by Newswatch sa Tanghali at 11:30 a.m. with Michael Fajatin, the all-time favorite and the longest-running noontime variety show Student Canteen followed at 12 high noon every Monday to Saturday, with Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores; and the premiere of the telenovela Love Spell at 1:30 p.m. Under the Hapon Talaga, two children's program back-to-back as Bananas in Pyjamas at 3:30 p.m. and Batibot at 4 p.m. which continues to prove that learning is fun with Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel along with Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Koko Kwik-kwak, Ning-ning and Ging-ging. This will be followed at 4:30 p.m. with Throwback TV, which which brings back the network’s hit shows of RPN from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production as Mykel Ong hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Under the banner Serbisyong Hapon, Lingkod Bayan airs at 5 p.m. with Tony Falcon, followed by the longest-running 15-minute public service program Legal Forum at 5:30 p.m. with Atty. Joji Alonso and President Rodrigo Duterte on Duty daily report Du30 on Duty at 5:45 p.m. Under the banner Primetime Talaga, which will beef up the quality of weeknight primetime programming starting February 5 with the launch of new shows led by the entertainment news program E-Extra at 6 p.m. anchored by Janeena Chan. Primetime news program Arangkada Balita anchored by veteran newsman Alex Tinsay delivers the hottest news at 6:30 p.m., to be followed by the interactive game show Kasama Break the Bank at 7:30 p.m. with Carlo Lorenzo. The hottest romantic telenovela Despertar Contigo at 8:30 p.m. before you proceed to the second half of your double primetime viewing at 9 p.m. where the hottest U.S. TV shows will come your way. Watch as the newly-launched hit teen drama Riverdale airs back-to-back with the 11th season of The X-Files on Mondays; the returning season of NCIS and America's Next Top Model (cycle 24) on Tuesdays; The Amazing Race 30 and Grey's Anatomy on Wednesdays; Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend on Thursdays; and Hell's Kitchen All Stars and MacGyver on Fridays. Then, at 11 p.m. is the longest-running late-night English newscast Newswatch at 11 p.m. anchored by Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca. Kasamas will also get to watch the late-night public affairs programs at 11:45 p.m. with the premiere of Firing Line with Gilbert Remulla every Monday, S.M.E Go! with Michael Angelo every Tuesday, Inside the Story with Marigold Haber-Dunca every Wednesday, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit with Rey Langit and JR Langit every Thursday, and the premiere of Totoo TV featuring the tandem of RJ Ledesma and Franzen Fajardo every Friday; and Biyaheng Langit with Rey Langit every Saturday at 2:30 p.m. Kids will also get their weekend dose of Kasama treats from 8 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. with the back-to-back-to-back airing of Care Bears and Cousins, The Garfield Show and Newswatch Junior Edition with Kira Balinger every Saturday; and Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Ben 10 every Sunday. New cooking shows debuted on weekends with Daza's Kitchen every Saturday at 11:30 a.m. with Chef Sandy Daza Confectionary Pastry every Sunday at 11 a.m. withg Chef Annie Lim. Weekend anime favorites from 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. on Saturday and 9 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. on Sundays, which dubbed as RPN Animania with the back-to-back airing of Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures and Gundam Build Divers every Saturday; and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Naruto Shippuden and Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card every Sunday. The longest-running children's musical variety show Penpen de Sarapen gets a new look and new exciting for kids with fun and games, entertainment and story-tellers every Saturday morning on its new timeslot at 10:30 a.m. with Ken Alfonso as a new host with the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids where they feature kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting and hosting. RPN 9 gathers the freshest and brightest young stars of the network and their fan base for an hour of high-quality entertainment in Fanparty every Sunday, 1 p.m. Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Angelo Pasco and Koreen Medina take the center stage to showcase their talent. A steamy battle of the sexes awaits you as alluring young stars Hillchiuu Tan, Jefferlyn Serrano and Reese Tayag; and Sakto Boyz members Kyru Sri, Maichel Fideles, Roy Requejo and Potz Jalosjos deliver flame right to your TV screen with their sizzling performances.Helmed by Al Quinn and musical direction by Jay Durias, the Sunday gathering of rising stars is never before with RPN love teams—Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos, Taki Saito and Yong Muhajil, Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel—as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Spicing up the new Sunday variety show is Alicia Lacap, Mika Salamanca, Rafa Florentino and Patricia Gayod; plus Alec Dungo, Nikka Javier, Christian Samson, Maliksi Morales and Frederick Fructuoso. Under the banner Weekend Talaga, three new programs for the youth will debut on Saturday after the MBA games, starting February 10 with the gag show Happy Chie at 7 p.m. featuring Chienna Filomeno in her title role. It will be followed by the interactive music show One Sound every Saturday and Sunday at 8 p.m. with VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Aaron DeTommaso; and the revival of the youth-oriented romantic drama anthology series Wattpad Presents with VJ Kelly dela Cruz at 8:30 p.m, featuring the weekly love stories culled from the online writing community shared by amateur authors whose novels have gained big followings on Wattpad, with three new stories which will be featured in the tele-movie romantic anthology: As Told By Nerdy, starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin as its first story; Practicing My First Real Kiss starring Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron; and 101 Days of Heartbreak, starring Jacob Raymundo and Anne Tenorio. Another batch of three programs will begin airing Sunday night after the MBA games, beginning February 11 with the reality singing show for the best duet and trio in acapella Boses Tinig Pinoy at 7 p.m. with Jasmine Curits-Smith as the new host and Carl Guevara who served as a co-host This will be followed at 8:30 p.m. after One Sound with the first-ever hidden camera show Gag Kulit with Kamille Filoteo; and the first episode of the musical variety show Music Sessions featuring Jungee Marcelo at 9:15 p.m. On top of the weekend slot, Newswatch Weekend airs every Saturday at 10 p.m. and every Sunday at 10:15 p.m. with Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud; to be followed by the American movies on weekends to watch and enjoy your favorite movies right into your home via Saturday Night Blockbusters (featuring Salt on February 3, Divergent on February 10, Insurgent on February 17 and Allegiant on February 24) and Sunday's Big Event (movies, specials and concerts) at 10:45 p.m. "People deserve to achieve with these programs," Ms. Jarin-Bennett told reporters last Monday. "I think we have prepared a strong lineup of shows that will target the younger audience and the more of a millennials," she added. FINANCIAL SLUMP The new shows are the first big programming move that Ms. Jarin-Bennett has implemented since her appointment as RPN president and chief executive officer under the Nine Media Corporation since 2017. Replacing former RPN president Robert T. Rivera, Ms. Jarin-Bennett was tasked by RPN head honcho Tonypet Albano to turn around the sequestered broadcast network’s financial slump and mediocre ratings in the competition to sustain a network and attract TV viewers. Among the shows that will continue to air on RPN 9 are the Hollywood-produced films and television series, alongside the general entertainment market. RPN 9 had regained by the launching of new shows for most of the first half of this year to regain its revenue and income. Ms. Jarin-Bennett hopes to attract the millennial audiences with the new shows. "What we are doing is counter-programming that will dominate the industry leaders," she told reporters. "It’s about giving the viewers choices or alternatives," she added. While the three dominant players are fighting over the “40 and above” demographic, RPN 9 aims “to target to a younger audience,” she said. Mr. Parto said they evaluated RPN 9’s strengths before they decided to implement changes. "We know that RPN 9 has been strong all day and all night. That is why when we decided to implement programming changes, we prioritized the millennial programming lineup," he told reporters.